A Lush Christmas
by Werelock94
Summary: Seth Clearwater's wife gives him a Christmas gift that'll change his life forever. Christmas fluff. Set well after Breaking Dawn. Non Cannon.


"Merry Christmas" Seth smiles, looking down at me. He kisses me gently on the lips flicking his dish towel over his shoulder.

"Mornin" I whisper, licking the taste of him from my lips while I throw a questioning glance at his cloth "what's that for?"

"I made us breakfast!" he smiles wide, white teeth standing out against his russet skin. My stomach churns at the thought of food at this time of the morning but I thank him regardless.

"I'm gonna shower and get ready kay" I say as I drag my tired body out of bed. You'd think that on Christmas day id be allowed a lie in.

It's my first Christmas away from my family this year. Not that Seth and his family aren't family but its just not the same y'know?

I smile to myself knowing that next year will be completely different.

"You look beautiful" Seth says in between mouthfuls of food, as I sit at the table opposite him

I laugh "Got to make an effort on Christmas day haven't i?"

We eat our breakfast in comfortable silence, Seth occupied by his food and myself occupied by my own thoughts.

"You alright babe?" I look up from my almost untouched food, to meet Seth's dark gaze

"Yeah, im just saving myself for your mom's cooking, I can't wait to taste her Christmas dinner"

We're all in the kitchen at Charlie's now, not long after dinner has been eaten and cleared away, all chatting about our gifts and how lovely food was, sipping our drinks.

"I've got to say Sue, that was amazing!" Jacob says as he comes into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out beers for himself Charlie and Seth.

"Thanks Jake" Sue says not pausing in her cleaning "You got enough beer for a while? Or do I need to re stock? She says laughing happily. You can tell that she loves having her family over for Christmas. She's the kind of woman that loves nothing more than to take care of everyone on Christmas.

"Nah we should be fine for a while" he says chucking, closing the fridge with his hip and disappearing back into the front room.

We're all in the living room now, sitting watching Jacob and Renesmee's son play with his Christmas presents

"Whoa what's that you got?" Seth says to Alfie excitedly "Is that a spider man outfit?"

We watch as Alfie inspects his outfit, his little baby hands turning it this way and that way

"Seth" I hiss "That's not Spider Man its Bat Man!" I say poking him in the ribs, completely unaware of the joke he's trying to share with Alfie.

"I know babe" he laughs "im just messing with him"

"Yea uncle seth!" Alfie laughs "Its bat man not spider man, silly!"

"Oh" I say, feeling stupid, focusing my attention on something else.

"I was just playing with him Stace" I can feel Seth's eyes on me as I continue to watch the rubbish on tv, trying to hold back tears that seem to have sprung from nowhere. Damn hormones! "Hey" his rough fingers graze the side of my face, almost coaxing me to look at him.

"Look just forget I said anything!" I stand abruptly "im clearly no good at this kind of thing" I mumble as I make my way back to the kitchen, leaving everyone in the living room.

I really wasn't good with children. I've never been able to talk and play with children the way some people do. I just can't pretend to be that excited about things, or that interested. I just hope that it'll be different when it's my own.

"What's the matter? Don't you like your presents?" Seth's deep voice rumbles behind me, he's standing so close to me I can feel his chest against my back.

"Of course I do!" I shake my head "I'm sorry I snapped" I turn to face him "im just-"

"I know" he kisses my forehead "You're missing your family" his strong arms wrap around me and I nod, burying my face in his chest.

If that's what he thinks, that's okay with me.

"Look" I sigh, eyes darting between Seth and the clock on the wall "All i'm saying is, I think you've had enough to drink. I just want us to go home now" I hiss quietly to a tipsy Seth in the kitchen "I don't want you to ruin your present when we get home"

Seth quirks and eyebrows "present? What kind?" he laughs deeply has he grabs me around the wait and kisses my neck.

"Look, just stop" I say stepping out of his grasp "let's just go" I feel that if I don't give him it soon, I'll never do it.

"I'll just have one more an-"

"No!" I say, cutting him off "You either come home with me now and have your surprise, or you stay here _alone_ and miss out" i say with finality

Seth's almost pouting "fine" he sighs, drinking the last of his beer

"We're off now Mom" he calls to Sue who's sitting next to Charlie who's watching the tv while she plays a game with Bella and Renesmee.

"Already?" She asks, standing making her way over to us.

"Yeah well-" Seth starts gesturing to me.

"Im just tired Sue" I shrug "and I've got things to do.." I say, my lips pressing into a thin line. That was the best I could come up with.

"On Christmas day?"

"Yep" I nod.

"I don't see why we couldn't have stayed longer" Seth argues as we pull up in front of our house "there's no need to rush home, we've got all night baby" he leans in closer to me, hand brushing my thigh.

"Because I have a surprise for you!" I explode "you are just determined to ruin this aren't you Seth!" grabbing my bag I slam the car door and go inside, tears finally breaking free as I sit on the sofa by our Christmas tree.

One little rectangular box sits under the tree. It blurs and wobbles distorted by my tears.

I feel a weight shift next to me, the familiar warmth and smell of my husband envelopes me.

"I'm sorry" He rumbles, sounding more himself. His heat has clearly burnt off his buzz "I didn't want to ruin whatever you had planned" he wipes my tears from my face, his fingers grasping my chin turning my face to meet his "im sorry" he says again.

Nodding I pull away from his hold, reaching under the tree for the gift.

"Here" I say, holding the box out to him.

"For me?" he asks, left brow quirked.

"Yep" I pop the P, unable to stop the smile that spreads over my face despite the nerves.

"Why didn't you give it to me this morning?" he questions, taking it from me

Wringing my hands I admit "I was working up to it"

He shoots me a bemused look before tearing the paper off, revealing the black velvet box

"Jewellery?" he asks

I shake my head, keeping quiet.

The box lid creeks a little as he prises it open.

Silence.

The only sound is my heart slamming in my ears. I focus on the box for a moment, finally looking up at his face.

His dark eyes are trained on the now open box.

"Say something" I finally choke out.

His gaze meets mine, intense.

"You're-" he stutters

I nod.

"Merry Christmas Seth. You're going to be a daddy"

He beams at me, setting the box down on the coffee table. Suddenly im being crushed against his chest

"Oh god Stace! This is the best gift anyone has ever given me" I choke out something between a cry and a laugh "oh god, shit sorry" He holds me away from his body "I didn't hurt you then did I?"

"No" I laugh, smiling at him. His beautiful brown eyes are glistening.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? When did you find out?" his gaze is trained on me now, looking at my face and my body "how could I not have noticed? You're changing already, you _have_ changed so much already" his gaze lingering on my chest a little longer

"Don't get too excited" I snigger "They hurt more than ever now" we both laugh. "And to answer those questions, I had my suspicions a few weeks ago but I wasn't sure, but last week there was still nothing so I took a test, _that _test" I gesture to the box "and I just thought I'd surprise you"

"This is amazing Stacey" he kisses my face, my lips, anywhere he can reach "The best"

"This time next year" I start "we'll have our own little family to have Christmas with"

"Yes" he whispers, lips brushing mine "it'll be different for us both"

"Merry Christmas" I whisper.

"Merry Christmas" he manages before his lips lock with mine.


End file.
